


今夜宜破镜重圆

by Charivy



Category: Oasis (Band), 绿洲
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charivy/pseuds/Charivy
Summary: 缸莉周年炮。仅限今夜。





	今夜宜破镜重圆

太多的酒精和人群。决裂的兄弟，分手的爱人，解散的乐队，随便怎么说，他们相遇的时候谁也没能清醒到能认出对方或是意识到自己在干什么的地步。  
十年太久了，那些记忆一并化作夜晚平静的呼吸，心脏跳动着年复一年。  
他们早已淡出对方的世界渐行渐远，但此刻酒精将他们抛入裂缝，记忆的漩涡兜兜转转回到起点。  
宴会的两个逃兵推开储物间的门，灰尘与黑暗，这一定不是最佳选择。说不清是谁先吻上谁，Liam杂乱无章的啃咬，Noel吃痛不满地掐着他弟弟的腰。  
Liam跪下来的时候碰倒了架子上的假花，浮夸的设计也许过分明艳，但灰尘早淹没了色彩，它在粗鲁的动作下成了碎片。  
Noel尝试拽住Liam的头发，当他发现记忆中的长发早就成了薄薄一层绒草时表现得极度不满和愤怒，他转而用更加粗暴的顶弄折磨Liam的喉咙。Liam红着眼睛含住他哥的老二，时不时牙齿擦过顶端换来更粗暴的动作。  
Noel拔出来，没有任何间歇地咬着Liam耳垂顶进去。Liam腰腹搁在某张桌子凸起的尖角上，这让他充满酒精的胃部很不舒服。  
他因疼痛而尖叫，当然不仅仅是因为桌角，Noel看起来似乎被他弟弟的痛苦取悦，他一点点舔舐他后颈处绒毛下的柔软皮肤，当Noel触碰到某一点时Liam缩起身体颤抖。Noel被绞得在他肩峰留下一个牙印，血珠丝丝缕缕沁出，再被Noel吮吸殆尽。  
大开大合的深入让Liam猫似的尖叫一浪高过一浪，但声音很快被外面嘈杂的音乐声淹没，所以理所当然他没有听见Noel在他耳边说了什么。事实上，他还没来得及反应，就被射在了里面。  
在酒精和多巴胺的作用下，两人像刚刚飞了八个小时的瘾君子坐在地上。  
Noel坐在地上哼着那些淹没在过往尘灰里的歌曲，他写给自己的兄弟自己的爱人的歌词，遮遮掩掩式的罗曼蒂克，它们有些被发布传唱至今——嘿，这可不是炫耀，全世界都知道这就是Oasis，天经地义。但它们中的大多数都仅限于醉酒磕嗨后的幻想世界，或是那些黏糊糊夏天年轻的性爱过后坐在床头的调剂。  
他们也许回忆起Noel在床边弹着不知道哪一次亲吻后突涌的灵感，他唱着给Liam的歌，甜美似腐烂的情绪弥撒在空气中，他们并肩坐着看窗外的云和天空变成红色再被黑暗吞噬。也许他们没有，他们只是尽可能多的将赤裸的皮肤交叠在一起，一个温情而柔软的拥抱，像真正的亲情，破碎后又重聚的，仅限今夜。


End file.
